Star Darlings: Evolution
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: 3 years after the fall of Rancora's defeat, Sage, Libby, Vega, Scarlett, and Leona are new teachers in the Starling Academy. Now they must use their powers again, and this time, the positive wishes are turning negative for some reason. With the help of 12 new students, they must figure out what's causing all of this.
1. Star Darlings: Evolution

It's a new year at Starling Academy and this time, Sage is the new head of admissions, 3 years after the Rancora Incident. Now she along with Scarlett, Libby, Vega, and Leona are the new music teachers. Someone has been taking all of the positive wishes and is now turning negative. Lady Stella and the five bandmates decided to go into the book and see that there's a solution. A group of Starlings and Bi-Starlings would grant the 50 Wishes of Wonder. In order to save Starland and other worlds, they must figure out what these wishes mean.

Star Darlings 2. 0

Alesha- Clover's younger sister and the eager and adventurous leader of the Star Darlings. She represents Aries.

Georgia- A nerd bookworm who's half-genie/starling. She represents Gemini.

Lottie- A hippie student who's a half-fairy/starling. She represents Libra.

Shimmer and Shine- A pair of exchange students who are from Zahramay Falls. They both represent Saggitarius and Scorpio.

Carrie- The water-loving member of the Star Darlings. She's half mermaid/starling. She represents Cancer.

Vivian- Vega's gothic younger sister. She represents Virgo, like her sister.

Alyssa- Lady Stella's constantly friendly granddaughter. She represents Aquarius.

Leslie- The blind theatrical one of the girls who is half-human/starling. She represents Leo.

Pia- An aspiring pianist and the Star Darling's biggest fan. She represents Pisces.

Tyra- An athletic tomboy, who is most special in gymnastics and karate. She represents Taurus. She is also Cheryl's cousin.

Cheryl- The gadget-loving member of the star darlings. she represents Capricorn. She is also Tyra's cousin.

Tala and Nahal- Shimmer and Shine's pets who accompany them on their journey.

Other students

Pheonix- The Star Darlings rival, her parents run the Junior theater program at Starland Theater.

Kate, Luna, and Mega- Pheonix's cohorts who specialize in finding out about the Star Darlings secret.

Maria- A goth girl at Starland Academy who helps the girls whenever it comes to dark wishes.

Becky- A perky and happy student who's Maria's best friend. She helps the girls whenever they need a bright and happy wish.

The boys

Bernard- Maria's older brother whom Vivian has a huge crush on. He works as a barista at the coffee shop the girls go to.

Kai- A local DJ whom Leslie has a crush on.

Nico- A gardening student who is Lottie's boyfriend.

Blair- A punk rock guitarist who is Pia's boyfriend.

Harlow- An aspiring magician who is Georgia's crush

Greer- A hoverboarder who is Georgia's twin brother and Alyssa's crush.

Faculty

Lady Stella- Principal of Starling Academy.

Lady Sage- The new Head of Admissions and guitar teacher.

Lady Scarlet- The new first-year music teacher and drum teacher.

Lady Libby- The new third-year music teacher and piano teacher.

Lady Vega- The new second-year music teacher and bass teacher.

Lady Leona- The new fourth-year music teacher and voice teacher.

**Note: This is a request from gisnep13**


	2. Alesha, the SUPERSTAR

Alesha Molensa's younger sister and leader of the Star Darlings 2. 0. She and Clover were part of the Flying Molensa Family, a group of acrobats, jugglers and star swallowers. When her sister was from Starling Academy, Clover told her all about their wacky adventures and their defeat of the vicious Rancora. A few days later, she introduces her to the Star Darlings at their gig at Club Comet. Afterwards, she became a fond of the Star Darlings, but not as much as Pia.

During her time at Starling Academy, she joins the school's music group, "The Golden Roar Experience" after Leona's favorite flower. Mostly, she'll play the turntable and piano in the band.

Bright Day: April 7.

Hometown: Starland City.

Favourite color: Purple.

Interests: Playing the turntabels and keyboard.

Wish: To be in a DJ duet with Clover.

Good Traits: Creative, Brave, and Musical.

Bad Traits:I'm always in a rush to save the day, and to be in school.

School year: First Year.

Power Crystal: Quarrelite

Wish blossom: Florafierce

Wish pendant: Belt Buckle.

Family: Clover- Older sister by 3 years, The Molensas- Family(It's very big, about 64 cousins and 42 aunts and uncles).

Instrument /Star passion: Singing, making cotton candy and all other sorts of sweets, backflips, gymnastics, turntables, keyboard, and singing.

Roomate: Cheryl.

Sweet Star: I'm not ready for the whole thing, school and seeing Wishworld


	3. Alyssa, The Helper

Alyssa Aquilos is the maternal granddaughter of Lady Stella. When she was a baby, her father was killed in a crazy father in a theater in Kaledescope City. Even though she never met her father, she knew that there was something suspicious about that day. Afterwards, her mother, "Corey" turned to her mother to help raise her and her brother and sister. Over the years, they help their mom raise money for their jewelry shop, "Corey's Cotures".

One day, she thought she could bring in customers by playing country music. She went a little overboard after she acidentally caused a tour bus to break down. Her mother wasn't mad of course, because father loved country music, though his mother never liked it. After learning banjo for a little while, Corey thought it would be best for her to attend Starling Academy, that way she can control her helpful behavior and not go overboard like she did before.

Bright Day: February 18

Hometown: Starland City.

Favorite color: Light blue.

Interests: Playing the banjo, making new friends, studying flowers, hosting mixers, helping the needy.

Wish: To open a hospital for homeless people.

Good Traits: Constantly helpful, seeing through the eyes of purple.

Bad Traits: End up helping too much.

School year: First Year.

Roomate: Leslie(Blind as a bat, but I'll help as I always do)

Power Crystal: Azurica

Wish blossom: Skywinkle

Wish pendant: Her grandmother's old earrings.

Family: Corey-mother(Jeweler), Regan-father(He died when I was still a baby) older brother(Bookeeper at Jewelry Shop), Crystal-older sister(Jeweler), Lady Stella- Maternal Grandmother(Headmistress of Starling Academy), Cordial- Paternal Aunt(Makeup Artist)

Instrument /Star passion: Banjo, tambourine, jug, washboard, fiddle.

Sweet Star: Greer(Georgia's twin brother knows how to have fun.)


	4. Carrie, The Surfette

Carrie Delphinus was born to a female mermaid from the mermaid town of Coral Falls and her male Starling who hates swimming. He decided to head back to his home in Starland City, so he can stay in the dark dry lands. She wasn't alone all the time, she had an older sister named, "Jody" who taught her many recipes from her workplace, Coral Cookies.

During her summer before she attended Starling Academy, she wanted to know more about her father. Her mom refused to tell Carrie about her dad, but Jody told her that he was a tour guide from Starland City. Hoping to find him, she decided to attend Starling Academy.

Bright Day: July 4

Hometown: Coral Falls(A small ocean town near Jamaica)

Favourite color:Blue.

Interests: Swimming, Cooking, Baking(In a Mermaid Style),

Wish: To meet my father(A starling from Starland)

Good Traits: Laid Back, Cool, and Easily Impressed

Bad Traits: Forgets to mention minor details and a few other things.

School year: First Year.

Power Crystal: Lunalite

Wish blossom: Silverbella

Wish pendant: Headband.

Roomate: Lottie(She and I are like, totally tubular together)

Family: Tamara- mother(Tail Scout leader), father(He left my mom before I was born), Jody-older sister(Chef at Coral Falls' Coral Cookies.)

Instrument /Star passion: Ukelele, steel drum, and steel guitar.

Sweet Star: Anyone who like, totally cares about are waters.


	5. Cheryl, the Inventor

Cheryl Banneker is the gadget loving member of the Star Darlings, and Tyra's cousin. Not only that, she's daughter of the mayor of New Prism. As a child, she always had a tinkering for repairing things. From her mother's typewriter, to her dad's laptop. So she started building inventions to help her family. The only one she never invents for was her paternal cousin, Tyra. For she is always breaking things on accident with her gymnastics and karate skills.

One day, Mayor Banneker had a feeling that both Tyra and Cheryl would end up hurting themselves if they keep getting on each others nerves, so he and his younger brother, Tony, decided that they could use a little family time at Starling Academy. It was there she became roommates with Alesha, leader of the Star Darlings 2.0 and younger sister of Clover.

Bright Day: January 7th

Hometown: New Prism.

Favorite color: Dark Green

Interests: Inventing things, playing the clarinet, mathematics,

Wish: To work at Starling Academy's Science Dept.

Good Traits: Handy, Smart, and Cautious.

Bad Traits: Blab out stuff that's inappropriate.

School year: First Year.

Power Crystal:Panthera

Wish blossom: Purple Piphany

Wish pendant: Goggles

Family: Lola-mother(Head Reporter for New Prism Times), Brooke-father(Mayor of New Prism), India, Jasmine and Pearl- younger sisters, Tyra- paternal cousin, Tyrone-paternal cousin, Tony- Paternal uncle(Owner of New Prism Times)

Instrument /Star passion: Clarinet

Roomate: Alesha

Sweet Star: Anyone who has an astonding IQ


	6. Georgia, The Book-Genie

Georgia Barbame is a half genie/starling from Old Prism. Her father met her mother while she was granting wishes at Pyramid Park when she saw her father telling genie stories to the orphanage. It was there Whitney fell in love with Sidney the Storyteller. Afterwards they had her and her twin brother Greer.

She grew up in Old Prism in their family's bookstore. Whenever they overstock on books, she gives them away for free in the poor streets of Old Prism. Also, she volunteers at the homeless shelter every now and again, plus teaches violin to poor children for free.

One day, her parents thought that she could use her violin skills to good use in the Starling Academy's music program. That's when she becomes a new Star Darling and violinist for The Golden Roar Experience.

Bright Day: June 6th

Hometown: Old Prism

Favourite color: Yellow.

Interests: Reading Starspeare classics, stage magic.

Wish: To become a director for Starspeare productions.

Good Traits: Super Smart, Bookworm, Perspective.

Bad Traits: Can sometimes be persistent.

School year: First Year.

Power Crystal: Scatterite

Wish blossom: Chatterburst

Wish pendant: Bracelets.

Roommate: Vivian.

Family: Whitney-mother(She's a starling), Sidney(He's a genie), Greer- Fraternal twin brother

Instrument /Star passion: Violin.

Sweet Star: Harlow(Every magician needs an assistant.)


	7. Leslie, The blind

Leslie Leoion was the daughter of a male starling and a female wishling Her wishling mom gave birth to her in Starland. Unfortunately, it costed her vision. The doctors knew that it was dangerous for a human to give birth on Starland. This lead my parents to a divorce, but that's okay. Her father got a job as a waiter at a local diner where she gets all her meals for free.

Years later, her father fell in love with the manager's daughter, who was a drama teacher at Starland High. She was also divorced and had two sons and a daughter who were younger than Leslie. Every now and again, her step-siblings tease her for her blindness, but she just ignores them.

Bright Day: August 3rd

Hometown: Starland City.

Favourite color: Orange

Interests: Theatrical arts, reading plays to children(Even in braille), teaching braille.

Wish: To perform in the Starland Theater Dept.

Good Traits: Knows all the Starspeare plays(Even in Braille), Powerful sense of smell and hearing.

Bad Traits: Keeps bumping into walls.

School year: First Year.

Power Crystal: Glitsen Paw

Wish blossom:Golden Roar

Wish pendant: Blind Shades

Family: Mom(on Earth), DaVinci(Waiter at The Crazy Comet diner.), _Penny_(Bookeeper at The Crazy Comet), Tia, Morgan, and Lane(Step-Siblings).

Instrument /Star passion: Accordian

Sweet Star: Kai(He plays the turntables like he means it)


	8. Lottie- The Free-spirit

Lottie Tinkerson is a starling on her father's side and a fairy on her mother's side. She hangs around Starling Academy, longer than her Starling Academy friends. Her younger brother and sister also constantly hang around the Starling Academy gardens, because their father is one of the groundskeepers. The only one who never hangs out with is her older brother, "Journey".

She always knew that her brother had a fond of both boys and girls, but he decided to go backpacking in the forests of Starling Academy. Unfortunately, he never came back. Now she must attend Starling Academy and find her brother all in once.

Bright Day: September 30th

Hometown: Starland.

Favorite color: Pink

Interests: Making flower wreath, playing hackeysack, gardening, and doing drum circles.

Wish: To spread peace around Starland(In a groovy way) and find her missing older brother.

Good Traits: Calm, peaceful, and free-spirited.

Bad Traits: Overly-dramatic when animals get harmed.

School year: First Year.

Roomate: Carrie(She is SO the perfect girl to care for our oceans)

Power Crystal: Charmelite

Wish blossom:Blushbelle

Wish pendant: Peace medallion.

Family: Jesse-Father(Groundskeeper at Starling Academy), Ruth-Mother(Psychiatrist), Journey- older brother(Missing backpacker), Lisa, Franny, Shelly, and Shira- younger sisters, Bud- younger brother.

Instrument /Star passion: Panpipes, bongos, and guitar.

Sweet Star: Nico(Like he sure loves gardening.)


	9. Pia- The Super Fan

Pia Ngoisao is the Star Darlings biggest fan. Ever since the Star Darlings booked their first ever gig, Pia has been listening to their songs non-stop. Sure her single mother gets annoyed by their songs every now and again. She and her twin sister, "Orla" were born to her. Their father didn't support their mom on raising them, so she stayed with her widowed mother, who is Lady Stella's new best friend after Rancora's expulsion.

She was also best friends with Lottie before the Star Darlings 2.0 got started. Every now and again, they explore the gardens and come up with really good games. Their favorite is, "Constellation Catch" where they have to name all the constellations they can in one breath.

Bright Day: Feburary 19.

Hometown: Starland City.

Favourite color: Purple, Pink, Magenta.

Interests: Playing the piano, remastering songs in different styles, marketing.

Wish: To perform with The Star Darlings

Good Traits: Excitable, Hyperactive, Good Marketing Skills

Bad Traits: Easily bored.

School year: First Year.

Power Crystal: Dreamlite

Wish blossom: Florafierce

Wish pendant: Bow barrettes.

Roommate: Tyra.

Family: Maisie-Mother(School Nurse), Yasmin-Maternal Grandmother(Head Librarian), _Orla_-twin sister.

Instrument /Star passion: Piano, keyboard, accordian, and keytar.

Sweet Star: Blair- He rocks on in our world.


	10. Shimmer and Shine- The Twins

Shimmer and Shine are a pair of twin sisters from the genie town of Zharamay Falls. At one time, they were friends with an Wishworld girl named, "Lea". After she grew up and started going to high school, Shimmer and Shine decided to go to an exchange student program at Starling Academy, just to control their wishing habits.

Whenever someone says, "I wish" in a sarcastically, they acidentaly do it. They can be quite gullible, but they know better.

Recently, Starling Academy has opened up animal sanctuary. That way, that couldn't part from Tala and Nahal, their pet animals.

Bright Day: November 24th.

Hometown: Zahramay Falls.

Favourite color: Purple(Shimmer) Teal(Shine)

Interests: Shimmer: Styling up the best clothes, Shine: Taking care of animals.

Wish: To become better genies.

Good Traits: Shimmer: Graceful and creative, Shine: Silly and loves animals.

Bad Traits: Both of them are SUPER gullible. Shimmer: Super neat, Shine: Super messy.

School year: First Year.

Power Crystal: Lavenderite(Shimmer), Ravenstone(Shine)

Wish blossom: Boheminella(Shimmer), Punkpow(Shine)

Wish pendant: Belt Buckles(Both)

Instrument /Star passion: Sitar(Shimmer), Bongos(Shine)


	11. Tyra, The Jock

Tyra Bannekar is Cheryl's paternal cousin. Her father is the CEO of the New Prism Times and her mother is t. She also has an older brother named, "Tyrone" who's a sports journalist. The first ever sport she could remember was gymnastics, where she found some old pictures of her mother when she was in high school. She wanted to compete in the Star-lympics, but got pregnant with Tyrone. With her dreams crushed, she decided to do photography at The New Prism Times.

As she got older, she mastered most sports known in star land from Star-Ball, to golf. After seeing Star-Ball game at Starling Academy, she decided to attend Starling Academy. Now she'll do what it takes to join the Star-Lympics.

Bright Day: May 2nd

Hometown: New Prism

Favourite color: Light Green.

Interests: Sports(Especially gymnastics and karate), Wild Risks(But with safety precaution),

Wish: To compete in the Star-Lympics.

Good Traits: Super athletic, excitable, and party-going.

Bad Traits: Super messy.

School year: First Year.

Roommate: Pia.

Power Crystal: Charmelite

Wish blossom: Blushbelle

Wish pendant: Sweatband.

Family: Cheryl-paternal cousin, Tony- Father(CEO of New Prism Times), Honor- Mother(Photographer of New Prism Times), Tyrone- Older brother.

Instrument /Star passion: Trombone.


	12. Vivian, The Dark

Vivian Virgo is the younger sister of Vega, bassist of Star Darlings. All her life, she was distant from her sister. While Vega studies the brightest stars in the galaxy, Vivian studies the darkest stars. This lead her to become a goth. Whenever Vega has friends come over, Vivian decided to practice her harmonica alone Mostly, she would play songs about the moon.

One summer, Vega's bandmates came to visit her and her family. That's when Leona heard Vivian playing By the Light of The Silver Moon on harmonica. She gave Vivian the idea to go to Starling Academy. Their mom, Virginia thought it was a good way for Vivian and Vega to bond.

Bright Day: August 20th

Hometown: Kaleidoscope City

Favorite color: Black and Brown.

Interests: Playing Harmonica, studying black holes and dark wishes.

Wish: To make scary wishes come true.

Good Traits: Ambitious, brave and strong memory.

Bad Traits:No sense of humor, constantly annoyed, brooding.

School year: First Year.

Power Crystal: Queezle

Wish blossom: Bluebubble

Wish pendant: Queezle

Family: Vega- Older sister, Virginia- mother.

Instrument /Star passion: Harmonica

Roomate:Georgia the Geek(She better not touch my stuff, no seriously, she can't touch my stuff)

Sweet Star: Bernard


	13. Star Darlings Evolution Episodes

Are You Ready to Rock parts 1 and 2- It is the first day of school at Starling Academy, Sage, Scarlet, Vega, Leona, and Libby are recruiting twelve new heroes to figure out what is making Positive Wishes negative. To fix it, The SDE must find 50 wishes to wonder. (Loyalty)

Rockin Dudette-Alesha, Cheryl, and Vivian go to TRNRock in Toronto Canada to grant help a girl achieve her dream of being on a show that had always had a male host. Meanwhile, their new friends Becky and Maria invited them to the coffee shop, Comet Cappuchino after work. (Courage)

Friendly to The Core- In New Zealand, an apple farm girl has befriended two mean girls who intend to make her look like a fool, now Georgia, Lottie, and Alesha must help Melissa find her real friends before the evil Horriblescope makes things worse. Meanwhile, they must overcome a blind test to pass their Star Training(Friendship)

Bonjour Babysitter- In Paris, France. A pair of fraternal twins get a new babysitter, they were afraid that they would like her, so they lied to their parents and say that they like her. Alesha, Vivian, and Pia now must teach them what honesty can do. Meanwhile, Pia is having the Star Darlings Fan Club come over to Starling Academy, and she must hide them before her grandmother finds out. (Honesty)

Take My Strength Away- In Milan, Italy, Alesha, Carrie, and Leslie meet a boy who is afraid of trying out for the gymnastics team at his school. Now they must teach him the wonders of inner strength in order to let him be on the gymnastics team. Meanwhile, Leslie meets a cute DJ at Club Comet. Now she must do what it takes to let DJ Kai notice her. (Strength)

True Colors- In Rio De Janerio, Brazil, Pia, Shimmer and Shine goes to an art museum to find a struggling artist, determined to get her paintings up in the Museum of Modern Art. Meanwhile, Pia's boyfriend Blair invites her to have dinner with his family, now she must go through the entire date without talking about the Star Darlings. (Inspiration)

Big Apples and Powerful Pears- In New York City, a boy is determined to market his family's new pear product shop, but has sent the marketing to the wrong kind of people. Now Alesha, Leslie, and Pia must help him has faith that his family's store can get customers. Meanwhile, Alesha's sister, "Chloe" comes to visit her. She also has another surprise for Alesha. (Faith)

Addicted to Kind- In Moscow, Russia, three sisters have volunteered to help out at an Orphanage. Alesha, Vivian, and Leslie. Meanwhile, Vivian has been assigned to be the understudy for the school play while Maria gets a last-minute emergency. (Kindness)

Walk Like a Discipline- In Oslo, Norway, Alyssa, Georgia, and Tyra meet a group of skaters who wanted to learn how to behave for their cousin's wedding. However, their behavior gets a little out of hand thanks to Horriblescope. Meanwhile, Alyssa meets Georgia's twin brother Greer and wants to teach him some good manners. (Discipline)

Let's Get Physical- In Berlin, Germany, Alesha, Cheryl, and Leslie meets a girl who wants to show her classmates the importance of eating healthy. However, Horriblescope ruins her presentation by tricking the students into thinking that candy is healthy. Meanwhile, Cheryl is falling behind in the gym and must past the physical exam, or else she won't be part of the team anymore. (Nutrition)

How Will I Know- In Honolulu, Hawaii, a brother and sister plan to attend a surfing contest to raise money for their hula classes. However, the wounded up in another surfing competition where the contestants are impatient. Carrie, Lottie, and Leslie now mus(Patience)

One Grande Night- In Mexico City, Mexico, It is Dia De Los Muertos and a young girl named, has trouble accepting her father's death and his Mexican culture. Lottie, Vivian, and Alyssa go to earth to show that diversity can be a good thing. Meanwhile, it is Neutron Star Night and Alyssa must handle learn the truth of her father. (Diversity)

I Want to Know What Sharing Is- In Beijing, China, a brother, and sister have been having a hard time sharing a room. Carrie, Alyssa, and Pia must show them the meanings of sharing a room and being siblings. Meanwhile, Pia and Tyra get into an argument after Tyra loaned one of Pia's good hoodies and accidentally over sweated it. (Sharing)

Like A Compassionate- In Atlanta, Georgia, Vivian, Leslie, and Pia meet two sisters who were assigned to help out with the Friendly Scout production of Snow White. However, they got the wrong duties. Meanwhile, Leslie meets another blind student and helps them get through the school. (Compassion)

Mercy for Nothing- In Los Angeles, California after a big rejection in a major movie production, a young boy wants to get another chance in the theater. Alesha, Carrie, and Tyra now must show him what it takes to get a second chance in the theater. Meanwhile, Carrie's sister, "Jody" visits her to teach cooking. (Mercy)

Girl, I'm Gonna Forgive You- In Tokyo, Japan parts 1 and 2, a teenage intern accidentally gets a file mix up, she thinks the company won't forgive her, but Vivian, Pia, and Leslie think otherwise. Meanwhile, Vivian has been brainwashed into granting bad wishes by Horriblescope, now they must change her back before its too late. (Forgiveness)

Don't You (Pressure About Me)- In Atlantic City, New Jersey, two brothers are having trouble convincing their friends about playing with some rare toys and insisting that they must put them on display. Lottie, Carrie, and Pia go down to show them the meaning of peer pressure. Meanwhile, Lottie, (Handling Peer Pressure)

Every Little Thing He Does Is Magic- In Tel Aviv, Isreal, Georgia, Vivian, and Alyssa meet a young girl who is afraid of being on stage, since it's her first time performing on stage. Meanwhile, Georgia meets aspiring magician, Harlow, who is having trouble booking a gig. (Self-Esteem)

Wonderful Christmastime- In Nairobi, Kenya, a zoologist's daughter is celebrating her first Christmas in Africa. Alyssa, Shimmer, and Shine now must show her that she must be grateful for this festive day. Meanwhile, Shimmer and Shine must figure out what to give to their Starling Academy friends for Christmas before going home. (Thankfulness)

Oh, Where Has My Puppy Had Gone- In Sydney, Australia, Lottie, Alesha, and Carrie meet a girl who is missing her pet dog and they must teach her how to trust her heart. Meanwhile, Becky and Maria find out what the SDE was really doing. Now they must choose, should they erase their memories of the incident, or will they let Becky and Maria keep their memories. (Instincts)

I Wanna Dance with Somebody (Who Loves Me)- In Madagascar, Shimmer, Shine, and Lottie meet a brother and sister who want to find the perfect gift for their parent's wedding anniversary. Meanwhile, it's Parents Day at Starling Academy, now the girls must do their best to keep the whole SDE operation a secret, or else. (Family)

Livin' on a Self Love-In Buenas Aries Argentina, Tyra, Shimmer and Shine sees a girl who's running away from home after coming out as bisexual. Now she must find the dangerous streets before she gets hurt. Meanwhile, Tyra has been secretly getting love letters from a secret admirer, but who could it be?- parts 1 and 2(Acceptance and Self Love)

When Peacocks Cry-In New Dehli, India, Pia, Shimmer and Shine meet three kids who are assigned to do a report on landfill overflow. One of the kids' father worked as a garbage collector, now the three of them, along with Pia, Shimmer and Shine must learn what they can do to help the environment and get an A on their assignment. (Resourcefulness)

Eternal Cake- In Laos, Georgia, Leslie, and Cheryl have gotten word that a group Eco-helpers are giving a birthday party to a village mayor's twin children. Unfortunately, the tag-along kid has a temptation to the craving for sweets, and Horriblescope is at it again, it's replaced the original cake with a cake that is WAY TO TEMPTING. Meanwhile, Georgia has gotten a surprise present from Greer and is not allowed to open it until his show starts. (Temptation)

Move It Up- In New Orleans, Louisiana, a boy is having trouble adjusting to his new life in the countryside and misses the city. Alesha, Georgia, and Vivian now must show him the true meaning of home. Meanwhile, Vivian is going on a date with Bernard. Can she make it to the date on time before its too late? (Home)

Let's Dance -In Glasgow, Scotland, two friends compete on Let's All Dance Until We're Sick: UK. Shimmer, Shine, and Alesha now need to know why they want to win the prize for the show. Meanwhile, Phoenix challenges Alesha to a dance contest. However, Phoenix plans to cheat by using a dance potion. (Promises)

Girl In The Mirror-In Philadelphia, Pennslvania, Alyssa, Leslie, and Lottie helps a girl compete in her first-ever Little Miss Liberty Bell pageant. However, the supposed makeup artist gives her a hostile makeover. Can they fix her in time for the pageant? Meanwhile, Lottie and Alyssa help make dresses for the Heart Star Day dance. (Beauty)

Never Gonna Give You Up- In Cleveland Ohio, Alesha, Alyssa, and Cheryl encounter a struggling musician who believes that they have failed another audition. Now they must help her be happy or else. Meanwhile, Alyssa's Aunt Cordial comes to visit and everyone learns the truth behind her parents. (Being Content)

Got My Mind Set on You- In Cairo, Egypt, Alyssa, Lottie, and Pia, meet the mayor's son, who longed for a little love. Meanwhile, The Star Darlings booked a gig at a karaoke party. This is Pia's big chance to perform with her idols. (Unconditional Love)

Every Care You Take- In Switzerland, Alesha, Cheryl, and Tyra go to a Pet Grooming Day. That's where they meet a boy who doesn't know anything about care. Meanwhile, it's Pet Day at Starling Academy and Tala and Nahal accidentally released all the animals by mistake. (Care)

It's Still Respect to Me- In Bangkok, Thailand, Alyssa, Leslie, and Tyra sees a girl who gets teased for her fashion sense. Now they must show her and her friends what it means to be respectful meanwhile, Tyra is learning how to control her breaking habits in order for her cousin to win the science fair. (Respect)

Karma Compromise- In Dublin, Ireland, Cheryl, Georgia, and Tyra encounter two siblings who have been having a hard time figuring out what to do for Spring Break. (Compromise)

Please Don't Change - In Seattle, Washington The Golden Roar Experience goes to a music convention where they encounter a former children's band and their new leader, Leah, who is the former Wishling best friend of Shimmer and Shine. Can they accept that Leah has new friends? (Change and Growing Up)

Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go- In Denver, Colorado, Cheryl, Alyssa, and Georgia attend a girl's first slumber party, who wishes that she didn't have to sleep. Meanwhile, Lady Stella is having a hard time getting to sleep and Alyssa and Georgia must find a way to help her sleep. (Sleep)

Celebration by Cleaning- In Liverpool, England, Lottie, Carrie, and Alesha meet British girl is constantly ended up being messy and the costume she was supposed to for JLSTOCK is ruined. Will they teach her the importance of good, clean, fun. Meanwhile, Carrie finally meets her father, but is he what she thought he was? (Cleaning)

Private Eyes- In Kyoto, Japan, Alesha, Cheryl, Georgia meets a boy who is determined to get a good article on his first-ever newspaper assignment. However, he winds up in a movie studio where he accidentally reveals the climax. Meanwhile, Georgia falls in love with the boy and must decide if she should tell her secret to him or not. (Privacy)

Get Outta My Dreams, Get into My Shelter- In Hong Kong, Alesha, Georgia, and Tyra meet a pair of siblings who are helping their families' homeless shelter, but are afraid that they would mess up. Meanwhile, Tyra must tell her parents about her sexuality when they come to visit her. (Hospitality)

Baby, Come to Me-In Birmingham, Alabama, Alyssa, Shimmer, and Shine meet a farm girl who has been having trouble accepting her new baby sister. Now they must teach her what it means about parenting. Meanwhile, Phoenix tricks Shimmer and Shine into thinking that they've accidentally turned the faculty into babies by adding an illusion spell on them. (Parenting)

Let's Go Crazy For Reality-In Kingston, Jamaica, Alesha, Georgia, and Cheryl meet the niece of a video game programmer. After spending so much time in the labs, they wanted to show her the wonders of reality. Meanwhile, Alesha has booked a DJ gig at the Spring Dance. (Reality Check)

-In Chicago, Illinois, Alesha, Cheryl, and Leslie meet a boy who's confined in a wheelchair. Now they must help him do his best at a skating competition, without breaking any wheels. Meanwhile, Cheryl befriends a Starling student in a wheelchair, who makes Leslie jealous. (Steadiness)

Time After Time-In Memphis, Tennessee, Georgia, Shimmer, and Shine, go to Earth to meet pair of siblings who meet their older cousin in the hospital when they were supposed to go to a world-renowned amusement park. Meanwhile, the SDE goes to the 400th birthday of the amusement park, Kaleidoscope Land. (Under planning)

The Final Countdown-This is it, the final battle with Horriblescope. Before they could unmask her, they must go to Earth for the final stop on the Star Darlings East Coast Tour in Washington D. C.(Manners, Compliments, and Consideration)


	14. Are You Ready to Rock part 1

A 14-year-old girl with purple hair and a lavender beanie walks up the hallways of Starling Academy, "Okay Alesha" she thought to herself, "You waited your whole life for this day. Your big sister, Clover, attended this school years ago and is now attending college, majoring in music."

As she got to her room, she bumped into a black student with dark green clothes, "Be careful" she shouted, "I received these goggles as a Starling Academy present."

"Sorry about that" Alesha replied, "I'm Alesha"

"I'm Cheryl." greeted the girl "Is this your first time here?"

"It is" replied Alesha, "My big sister, Clover, was an alumni here. During her time, she kind of went to Wishworld to stop negative wishes. Plus she was a part-time DJ for a local band called The Star Darlings."

Just then, a scream came from an Asian student in green, "The Star Darlings are the best band ever!" she shouted, "Forgive me, I'm Pia."

"Welcome to Starling Academy, Pia" Alesha replied, "You must really like The Star Darlings."

"Of course, I have all their albums, merchandise, and I'd even sewed plush dolls of them in my spare time." Pia replied as she looked at Cheryl, "Your Tyra's cousin are you?"

"Let me guess" replied Cheryl, "Your Tyra's roommate?"

"You guessed it," Pia answered as a black girl in light green did a few gymnastics flips and ends with a karate kick.

"That's my cousin, "Tyra" replied Cheryl, "Our dads thought we could use some family time if we attended Starling Academy."

"That's nothing" shouted a voice.

Out of nowhere, came two genies. One wore purple and had pink hair and one wore teal and had blue hair "I'm Shinner" greeted the genie with pink hair

"And I'm Shine" greeted the genie with blue hair, "We're exchange students Zharamay Falls."

"Okay" Alesha nervously said.

Throughout the day, the girls took the tour with a bunch of other freshmen from Starling Academy. They've even befriended a hippie starling/fairy named, "Lottie" who wore pink and has a pink flower wreath in her hair, and half mermaid/starling named, "Carrie" who loves the water and had silvery blue hair.

At lunch, they got to know each other a bit better. While she was wrapping up her lunch, Alesha spotted a black shooting star, then she looked and saw a goth girl in brown, "Don't you just love black shooting stars" she said, "They make my day here in Starland, unlike my dorky older sister, Vega. She's now a Second Year music teacher."

"And you must be her sister," replied Alesha, "Vivian, right?"

"Vivian to my family and out of Starland City relatives," replied Vivian, "But everyone calls me, Vortex. As a homage to the black vortexes that suck up life in the galaxy."

"Your starting to freak me out." Alesha said in a weirded out tone."

"Don't worry" smiled Vivian, "I get that a lot. I sometimes wonder, where would that black shooting star lead to."

**Wishworld, England**

At a pet shelter, a blonde British 8-year-old boy named, "Casey" was at the pet sheller, hoping to get a puppy. His mom accompanied him to see if they got the right one. The owner of the shelter came in with a German Sheppard, "It's a German Sheppard" said Casey, "This puppy is rabid, and I wanted a beagle."

"I'm sorry kid," replied the owner, "But we're fresh out of beagles."

"Sweetie" Casey's mom replied, "You have to take what life gives you.

Casey was still bummed, because of a scary German Shepard.

**Starling Academy**

Lady Stella knew that there was trouble on Earth again, she knew she needed reinforcements Asap.

As they were called to the principal's office, Alesha noticed a blind girl missing it. "Excuse me," Alesha said to the blind girl, "The Principal's office is this way."

"Sorry," replied the blind girl, "It's hard to find the braille by the signs here, my name's Leslie."

"Nice to meet you, Leslie" replied Alesha, "Are you a freshman here?"

"That I am for thy sweet sake" replied Leslie.

"And I see you're a theater fan" smiled Alesha.

In the office, they were greeted by a perky girl in blue, "Alyssa, my dear" Lady Stella said to her granddaughter, "Could you please sit down, we're about to start the meeting."

"Okay, Grandma" Alyssa replied as she sat next to Shimmer.

In the office, Leslie and Alesha were joined by Georgia, Shimmer, Shine, Carrie, Vivian, Tyra, and Cheryl. They decided to sit next to a nerdy half-genie/starling in yellow, who was busy reading William Starspeare's, "Romuleo and Lumiet."

"What man art thou that, thus bescreened in night, So stumblest on my counsel?" Georgia read.

"I'm Alesha" smiled Alesha, "And you must be Vivian's roommate, Georgia."

"Vivian has told you about me?" asked Georgia.

"She has" Alesha replied, "She told us that you love to read Starspeare classics."

"You two better be quiet." whispered Georgia, "The meeting is about to start."

As they got quiet, Lady Stella came up, "Star Salutations girls" replied Lady Stella, "How many of you know of the planet Wishworld or Earth."

Many of them raised their hands, "A few years ago" Lady Stella replied, "A group of girls called The Star Darlings came to Earth to fix negative wish energy by my ex-best friend "Rancora". She wanted revenge after I got her expelled for going near a dark wish. She went under the persona of Lady Cordial to gain her vengeance. I hired a new Head of Admissions named Paige Tico after her defeat. Unfortunately, she died in action during her fight with The First Order. So I decided to hire some alumni to help you in your time of need. Please welcome, The Star Darlings."

Out of the shadows came Sage, Libby, Scarlet, Vega, and Leona and their grown up. "OH MY GOD" Pia shouted, "It's The Star Darlings!"

"Oh great" groaned Scarlet, "It's that crazy Pia girl again."

"Don't be grumpy" replied Libby, "I think she's fun."

"Easy, Pia" replied Vivian, "We have important matters to discuss."

"Hi, Vivian" Vega waved as the others giggle, much to Vivian's embarrassment.

"Okay," Lady Stella replied, "As any Starling can remember, wishes were granted in many forms. But it doesn't get granted overnight, it takes time to get what you want. When a wish is ready, a Starling is sent down to grant the wish. Many other magical creatures grant the wish too, that way we can all take turns. So I decided for the first time in Starland's history, I enrolled many half-human Starlings like Lottie, Carrie, Leslie, and Georgia."

"Thank you" Georgia smiled, "So what's the problem"

Lady Stella took a deep sigh, "Well" she said, "Recently positive wishes are turning negative for some reason. So we took it upon ourselves to find the solution. In the archives, we found a book called the 50 Wishes of Wonder. It was there that 12 students, including a few bi-starlings, would go to Wishworld and other dimensions to grant these wishes. We believe it's you girls who will be the answer."

Then Alesha remembered Clover telling about the stories of Wishworld and The Rancora incident, "Is all this real?" asked Alesha.

"It is," Sage replied.

"Clover told me these were just fairytales" Alesha recalled, "And do we have to keep this quiet, like the Rancora Incident."

"I'm afraid so" Lady Stella replied, "We don't know who is causing all of this. Every few days, you will join your music teachers for your special training. If anyone asks, you're getting music tutoring."

"That's right" Alesha recalled, "You girls were afraid that they would find out who the Star Darlings are, so you decided to become a band. You couldn't leave the others out. So you let Adora and Piper design the clothes, Gemma and Tessa did the marketing, Astra was the choreographer, Cassie did the special effects, and you let my sister be the backup DJ."

"Every band needs a crew," Leona said, "Now your training starts tomorrow kids, and yours truly will be the first instructor."

"Can you believe this, Shine" Shimmer smiled, "We get to go to earth, again."

"Again?" asked Tyra.

"Years ago" replied Shine, "We helped our human best friend, Leah, grant wishes. 3 per day."

"That's good," Georgia said, "My mom said three wishes for a genie, but this does sound generous."

Everyone giggled.

In Lady Stella's office, Vega began to wonder if the girls will ever grant the 50 wishes of wonder and Lady Stella said that they will.

**To Be Continued.**


	15. Are You Ready to Rock part 2

**Starling Academy**

The next day, they were having music class with Miss. Scarlet. Alesha sat next to a fabulous Starling with gold all around her, "You must be Clover's sister," she said, "Her DJs are the worst I've ever seen."

"Don't insult my sister like that!" Alesha said as she took a deep breath, "But we're in class and I don't want to get detention."

"By the light of firebirds" the girl, "I would love for you to get in trouble.

When the girl said, "By the light of firebird" she started to realize who the girl next to her was, "Pheonix" recalled Alesha, "The famous pop star from Starland?"

"That's me, Loser" Pheonix replied, "My parents sent me here so I can take a break from the spotlight. I need my fans for crying out loud."

"Look" Alesha replied, "Sometimes, you just need some personal space. Without it, story plots would be spoiled, surprise parties would be ruined, and government files will get handed out to the enemy."

"Whatever" growled Pheonix.

After class, Leona barged in while handing out autograph pics of herself. Many of the students coming out were delighted to have her autograph, except Pheonix who just ripped it up and stuck her tongue out at her. Luckily, she ignored Pheonix and walked into the music room.

"Okay" "What instruments do any of you girls play

"I play piano," Pia said as she raised her hand, "I've even remastered your Wish Now song in classic, country, disco, and rap."

"Clover did teach me how to play keyboard and turntable," Alesha answered.

"Accordion is my specialty" answered Leslie replied.

"I prefer to play the Violin" Georgia explained.

"I always wanted to play Trombone" Tyra answered, "This could be a new thing for me.

Panpipes are like girl." Lottie shouted, "And I love doing drum circles."

"I new to playing the banjo." Alyssa said, "I've been playing for 7 months now.

"I like, totally love playing my ukelele" Carrie answered.

"I love to play the clarinet" Cheryl announced.

"I'm really good on harmonica" Vivian replied.

"I love playing the sitar" answered Shimmer.

"I'm a master of the bongos." answered Shine.

"That's good" Leona replied, "Because your first assignment is a pet fair in England. Home to Earth's Queen, Rolling Stones, Spice Girls, and Beatles. A young boy named Casey was supposed to adopt a beagle but ended up with a very mean German Sheppard. Your job is to figure out the cause of all of this."

**Wishworld, England**

On earth, they came down to Hyde Park, wearing Sgt. Pepper apparel, while Shimmer and Shine's had a cross between Sgt. Pepper clothes with queen apparel. Shimmer got out some rocks and they started rolling, Shine got out some spice shakers and some bugs, "What's with the queen costume?" asks Vivian.

"And why are there rocks rolling around, beetles lose and why are we sneezing like crazy?" Georgia asked as she adjusted her glasses.

"They said it's home to Earth's Queen, Rolling Stones, beetles, and spice girls." Shimmer explained.

"So maybe raining cinnamon would liven up the place," shouted Shine.

Shimmer and Shine starting shaking the condiments like crazy, causing everyone to sneeze.

"Hey, I'm allergic to cinnamon here." shouted a British punk girl.

She was sneezing like crazy. Lottie knew that someone could end up in the hospital if they stay with their allergies for too long. So she gave her some organic allergy healer from a family recipe to cure the punk girl, "Thanks, mate" said the punk girl.

"Sorry," Alesha said to the girl, "These two can be literal minded."

"That's okay," said the punk girl, "I'm Camilla, I'm volunteering at the dog area here at the pet fair."

"We're looking for a boy named, "Casey" Tyra explained, "A blonde boy who loves dogs, especially beagles."

"I know him" Camilla smiled, "He's my little brother."

By the dog treat stand, they saw Casey and his mother giving out home-made dog treats. The German Sheppard on the other hand was forcing customers to buy them. "This is poor marketing skills" replied Pia angrily, "Forcing people to buy their products, even if they're not dog-people."

"Yeah" growled Cheryl, "What kind of dog does that."

Lottie looked at Casey and said, "That groovy little boy must be Casey"

They walked up to him and asked how is he handling the German Sheppard, "The owner said that his name was Frau Schnitzel" Casey explained, "He ran away from his owner a few months ago."

"I don't like Frau Schnitzel" Camilla replied, "He just ate up my math homework and I have to redo it again."

"Like, some dogs do eat homework and chew on shoes," recalled Carrie

"That reminds me" Camilla groaned, "Frau Schnitzel has eaten my favorite slippers."

"Camilla" Casey and Camilla's mom replied as she got out some allergy cream, "Did you get into piles of cinnamon, again? You're getting a rash."

"Mom" Camilla shouted as she placed allergy cream on her, "Not in front of the band,"

"Oh yeah," their mon replied, "The Golden Roar Experience."

"Golden Roar Experience," Leslie asked, "Wasn't The Golden Roar the name of Miss. Leona's Wish Blossom.

"I guess so" Alyssa whispered, "Apparently she wants her name to be heard, so we'll stick with the name to make her happy."

They walked up to Camilla and Casey's mom and asked why did they wanted to give Casey a puppy, "With my husband away on his business trip in Canada" Casey and Camilla's mom explained, "I'm afraid that Casey might get too lonely, he doesn't have many close friends here."

"That's sad" Alesha, "There's a place in the world where people care about you, even if you don't know them."

"That's true." Casey and Camilla's mom replied.

That's when Georgia got the idea. She remembered that Leona has called them The Golden Roar experience, so maybe they can use a little music from the instruments they play to solve it.

Onstage, they played Star Darlings' "Up" remixed in their instruments. This caused a female stray beagle with a pink chew toy to come up and dance with them. As they were taking a bow, Carrie spotted a German lady holding a German Lost poster with Frau Schnitzel's picture on it. "Yo" shouted Carrie, "You like looking for your lost dog?"

"Ja" the German lady explained, "Meine Frau Schnitzel got out two months ago after I forgot to let him in."

Casey's family came up and congradulated the girls for their performance. "There you are" shouted the lady.

Carrie told them that the German lady is Frauline Lena, who runs her German food shop. Camilla remembered seeing it on Penny Lane, "You found my Frau Schnitzel" Frauline Lena shouted as she hugged her pet dog, "He's been missing for two months now. Now I must give you 2000 pounds as a reward for finding him."

" 2000 Pounds," asked Casey's mom, "We finally got enough grocery money to last 2 months."

The beagle rushed up to Casey and started to lick him, "Looks like Casey finally got his wish," suggested Alyssa.

"So little bro" Camilla replied, "What are you going to name her?"

"Alberta" answered Casey.

"Alberta?" asked the others.

"That's the city that daddy is staying for a while" Casey explained, "And I thought I could name her after that Canadian area."

They all thought it was a good name for Casey's new dog.

As the humans left, they saw the pink squeaky toy that Alberta left behind, "Look at Alberta's squeaky toy," Shimmer said.

It floated up and turned into a Wish Orb, "We've found the first Wonder Wish" Alesha said,

"Loyalty" Georgia suggested, "Dogs are very loyal, that's why Wishlings call them, "Man's Best Friend."

"I'm more of a cat person" Shine explained.

"And I'm a monkey person" Shimmer explained.

"That reminds me" Shine said to her sister, "We have to check on Nahal and Tala if they're alright."

**Starling Academy**

Back at Starling Academy, they arrived at the new pet sanctuary. Starling not only just enrolled bi-starlings into the school but has opened up a pet sanctuary for those can't bear part with their pets. Nahal and Tala are now all grown up.

"It's okay, Tala," Shimmer said to her pet monkey, "We went down to Earth and got the first Wonder Wish, Loyalty."

Alesha knew that loyalty is what makes a good friend, and whenever somebody tries to make fun of someone, she'll stand up to them.

Later that day, Alesha, Pia and Cheryl found a perky girl in lavender playing the guitar. The three of them think that she has a gift. Alesha turned her head to see Pheonix being accompanied by her three cohorts, Kate, Luna, and Mega, who were all wearing silver clothing. They grabbed the perky girl's guitar and they played it horribly. Alesha was horrified of what Pheonix was doing. As Pheonix dropped it, hoping to break it and the perky girl's confidence, Alesha grabbed it, "The girl has a talent for guitar" shouted Alesha, "Leave her alone!"

"Come on girls," Pheonix said to her posse, "Let's leave them to have their pity party."

Just like that, Pheonix and her posse left with their backs turned and their noses in the air, "Don't listen to them" Alesha said as she helped up the girl in lavender, "I think your music is great."

"Really," the girl in lavender said, "I'm Becky. I'm a first-year like you guys."

"Wow" Pie smiled, "Have you ever listened to any Star Darling Music."

"No way" replied Becky, "I sing their songs on my karaoke machines all the time."

"Yeah" Cheryl replied, "Well I go to karaoke bars all the time."

Then Cheryl, Pia, and Alesha sat on the bench and started to get to know Becky better.

**The end.**


	16. Rockin Dudette

**Starling Academy**

Vivian, Alesha, and Cheryl were all heading out of gym class when they came across Becky,

"This is my new roommate and new Starling best friend, Maria" Becky smiled.

"Oh My Stars" Maria sarcastically said, "The sister of our new Second Year music teacher."

"Believe me" Vivian replied, "Vega is very boring."

Both Vivian and Maria were amazed by their gothic nature and their high sarcasm. "Hey" Maria smiled, "Care to join us for a coffee later at Comet Cappuchino?"

"The organic coffee shop where we get it for half price?" asked Maria, "Oh My Stars, that would be great."

"Looks like you found a student you can relate to." suggested Cheryl, "That's is not part of The Golden Roar Experience"

**Toronto, Canada**

A red-headed 13-year-old in braids and punk rock clothes was walking into Studio TRNRock. She breathed heavilly and said to herself, "Alright Emersyn," she thought to herself, "You waited all your life for this. Being one of the backup dancers on Rockin Dude, the famous rock and roll show where they show the latest videos and dance crazes."

As she walked into the studio, she saw that there was a modeling contest going on, "Excuse me" asked Emersyn, "Is this Rockin Dude?"

"No" answered the director, "This is Maple Modeling. I think you got the wrong stage."

Emersyn started to feel lost, then she saw some dancers talking about the dancing. "I can't believe that Rockin Dude has finally got their host and all the dance spots full," said a dancer

"Yeah" answered the other dancer, "This is going to be the best season of Rockin Dude, ever.

Emersyn started to feel, very disappointed, because they already casted the dancers.

**Wishworld, Starling Academy Library.**

Alesha, Cheryl and Vivian were wrapping up their homework when they got a message from Vega, "Looks like we got another mission to Wishworld" Alesha said as they took off.

"But what about Becky and Maria?" asked Cheryl.

"They can wait" replied Alesha.

Later in the music room, Vega came in with some files, "Alright girls," Vega explained, "Time to find the Wishling In Need and hopefully a Wonder Wish."

She showed the file of Emersyn, "Emersyn here is a dancer at 13" she explained, "She was even part of her middle school dance troupe. Now she's at the qualified age to be one of the backup dancers on Rockin Dude. Unfortunately, she didn't make it to the audition in time and missed out on it."

"Is there a problem with that?"' Vivian asked her sister.

"There is" Vega explained, "Someone has given her the wrong address and you need to encourage her that she can be on the show incase something comes up."

**Toronto, Canada**

Alesha, Cheryl, and Vivian came down wearing punk-rock apparel, "This must be TRNRock." said Alesha, "Now we find Emersyn and encourage her."

While looking around, they found Emersyn sobbing away of decaf maple syrup capppachinos, "Are you Emersyn?" asked Alesha

"Yeah" Emersyn replied as she tossed the empty cappuchino cup into a trash bin, "What do you want?"

"We're part of the Golden Roar Experience" "We're sorry that you didn't make it to the audition in time?"

"I built up all my courage to go" "And I got the right address, but I don't know the right studio.

"Emersyn" "Sometimes things don't go the way you plan and we have to have faith on what comes up."

Just then, they heard a businessman panicking, "Excuse me" shouted Alesha, "Is there something wrong"

"I'm Dane" said the businessman "I'm the executive producer of the show, the suppose host of the show, "Jimmy" has broken his leg. He got so excited about being the host, he fell off the stage. Now we need a new host."

"I don't know about you" Emersyn suggested, "But can I audition for a backup dancer understudy. I've been a a huge fan of the show ever since I was 6. I'd even get a souviner shirt of you guys every year on my birthday."

"Your that Emersyn girl who keeps writing fanmail to us" Dane recalled.

Emersyn nodded her head, "Well," he said, "We better get down to our studio fast."

At the studio, the entire studio was in a panic. Dane, Alesha, Cheryl, Vivian, and Emersyn barge in, telling them that Emersyn is planning to audition as an understudy.

Alesha started to play the turntable while Vivian played the harmonica. They both decided to do a retention of Bang Bang, by Ariana Granda, Nicki Minaj and Jessie J. Emersyn quickly recognize that as her favorite song of all time and danced to it. Cheryl decided to sing to it while Emersyn danced to it.

Everyone quickly filmed Emersyn dancing and got completely impressed. Once the song ended, everyone applauded. "That's our host!" Dane shouted "And we're going to change the title to, Rockin Dudette"

"Rockin Dudette" said a cameraman, "That's never happened before."

"Women has always made history here." Alesha explained, "Emily Carr is a famous artist in Canada"

"Mary Shadd Cary was the first female African-Canadian in a newspaper" Cheryl explained.

"And Agnes MacPhail was the first women elected in the House of Commons" finished Vivian.

"That's true" Emersyn said, "I remembered doing a report on Agnes MacPhail as a kid. I'm in"

The makeup dept started getting Emersyn into makeup. After a little prepping and styling, Emersyn came out wearing a stylish 80s outfit, which is the season's theme, because the producer want to look back in the original days.

After they left, the makeup box with a gold star on it started to glow and turn it into an orb "We found it" Cheryl smiled,"The second Wonder Wish, courage"

"To be a hero" Alesha said, "Never be afraid to do your passion."

"We better get back to Wishworld" Vivian said, "We don't want to keep Becky and Maria waiting."

**Comet Cappuchino, Starland.**

Becky and Maria were sitting down with six coffees they just ordered. Alesha, Cheryl, and Vivian rushed up to them. They couldn't tell their two new friends about their trip to Wishworld, so they told them that they got caught up on a dance show. A handsome barista came up with a dozen star berry muffins, "That's my big brother, Bernard" "He works here as a barista."

"We didn't order a dozen starberry muffins." explained Cheryl,

"It's on the house" Bernard explained, "Maria has told me about you girls and your new Startube Channel: GRTV"

"Miss. Leona can't quit on this Golden Roar experience" whispered Cheryl to Alesha, "I just hope she covers the fact that their filmed on Earth."

"I tell you one thing" Bernard said, "Those Sgt. Pepper effects look so convincing. I gotta get back to work, need those extra tips for a new laptop."

Vivian started to blush, she started to realize that she's developed a crush on Bernard.

**The End.**


	17. Friendly to The Core

**Starling Academy**

In the gardens, The Star Darlings were all blindfolded, except Leslie, for she's already blind. "This is your first training program with me" Vega explained, "For this training session, you must learn how to use your instincts and navigate your way towards the garden."

"One question, Sis" shouted Vivian, "How come Leslie doesn't have a blindfold."

"Because I'm already blind" replied Leslie.

"That's right" Vega replied, "And it would be annoying if you blindfold someone who's already blind. Now, reach the end of the garden in the shortest amount of time. Ready? Go!"

One by one, the Star Darlings were figuring out the maze without their sight, sort of. Shimmer acidentally bumped into a bush, Shine felt a tree and thought it was the finish line, Pia took a wrong turn, and Georgia was going the wrong direction. Vega knew this was going to be longer than she thought.

**Auckland, New Zealand**

A 9-year-old New Zeleander and her family were opening up their apple goods store. She combed a little bit of her brown hair, adjusted her apple shirt and overall shorts for this momentous occasion. Her mother decided that she should announce the name of their new apple goods store, "Welcome to Wishing Horse, after on my favorite book by Stella Albright" the girl said, "Don't worry, the publishing company said that it was okay."

Her parents smiled.

Inside the apple goods store, the girl was counting the jars while practicing her math when two girls in pink clothing came in, "Hey" said the one with blonde hair, "Your new, I'm Una"

"And I'm Maddie" said a redhead.

"I'm Melissa" she said, "I moved here over the summer so my family can finally open up an apple goods store."

"You should hang out with us" Una replied, "We love making new friends."

"Really" Melissa asked, "That's great, because I've been dying to find new friends."

Outside Wishing Horse, both Maddie and Una became disgusted, "Gee Una" said Maddie, "Did we really have to befriend that smelly farm girl. Plus your allergic to apples"

"I know" Una answered, "But when we get to school will make her move back to the farm."

They high fived, knowing that their scheme will work.

**Starling Academy, Garden**

Little did Una and Maddie knew, is that Vega was watching them from her Star-Phone. She decided that it's time for the girls mission. After Lottie and Pia passed their blindfolded maze, she showed the vision of Melissa, "This is _Melissa " explained Vega, _"Her wish is to have new friends in the city. For her, making new friends will be tougher than she imagines. She just befriended Una and Maddie, the meanest girls at her new school."

"What's wrong with that?" asked Shimmer

"If this keeps up" answered Vega, "Melissa might move back to the countryside. Some of you should go to Wishworld and help her find her REAL friends."

"Maybe Georgia, Lottie and I should go down" suggested Alesha.

**Auckland, New Zealand**

Georgia, Lottie and Alesha wore country apparel. "So this is what Auckland is light." Lottie said, "Groovy."

"Now" Georgia said, "We need to get to her school, Ernest Rutherford Elementary"

Lottie spotted a bus with the Ernest Rutherford name on it, knowing that if they followed the bus, it will lead them to the school.

And they were right, the bus was picking up the AM kindergartners and taking them home. They started looking around for Melissa. Lottie found the art room, she saw an aboriginal girl painting a picture of a fairy playing the panpipes, which reminded her of Leslie. Georgia also saw a blind girl with freckles in the music room, playing the violin like she did.

Then the lunch bell rings. MAddie and Una plan to humiliate Melissa by placing real worms in her lunch box while they ask her to fetch them some napkins. Alesha knew that they could not let this happened. She found some gummy worms that were left over in the hallway and decided to use those to teach Maddie and Una a lesson.

In the cafeteria, Alesha swapped the real worm with the gummy worms. After Melissa came back from fetching the napkins, she saw the gummy worms an asked, "How did you know I like gummy worms."

"What?" asked Una, "Their suppose to be real worms."

Una turned to Maddie, "This is your fault Maddie, you should've listened to me. I clearly said, "REAL WORMS"

"I did say it" Maddie replied, "I must've got them mixed up at the library."

Una got really mad at Maddie. The two girls that Lottie and Georgia saw came up to Melissa to see that if she's alright, "I'm fine" Melissa said, "I didn't realize how cruel Una really is."

"That's okay" Georgia replied, "There are tons of people you should befriend besides Una and Maddie"

"Those two who came to my family's apple goods shop," Melissa replied,

"You don't understand." Lottie replied, "Una and Maddie don't care about you"

"What" asked Melissa.

"You should find other people like Georgia said, girl" Lottie replied

"Excuse us" shouted the aboriginal girl from the art room, "I'm Mithea, this is Sadie."

Sadie was the blind girl from the music room whom Georgia saw before, "We were wondering if we could sit with you" Sadie said, "My mommy made us some apples with peanut butter."

"Apples always go great with peanut butter" Melissa replied, "Don't mind if I do."

Georgia, and Lottie decided to leave and go find Alesha.

Outside, they saw Alesha practicing her gymnastics. After they saw the figure, they saw a mysterious figure with silver armor and a mask with a shooting star on her helmet, "Who in the name of Ursa Minor are you?" asked Alesha.

"They call me Horriblescope" the figure greeted, "I'm the cause of all of the good wishes gone bad. I was once a Star Darling, but I got kicked out before I graduated high school. Now I'm gaining my revenge for what those brats did to me many years ago."

"You'll never get away with this." Alesha growled.

Horriblescope snickered, "Don't worry," she smiled, "I won't rest until all the wishes on Wishworld become bad and I'll will control everything."

They try to fight her off, but she was too strong. Alesha then saw some worms that her friends released earlier. "Wanna bite a worm?" asked Alesha as she tossed worms at Horriblescope

On her hoverboard, Horriblescope took off while wiping the worms off of her.

Back inside Ernest Rutherford Elm, lunch was wrapping up. Melissa came out with her REAL friends, Mithea and Sadie. Una and Maddie on the other hand were serving detention for starting a little rumble, "That will teach them." smiled Alesha.

Alesha suddenly felt a glow on her hand. The star on the paper bag started to glow, it lifted up and turned into a Wonder Wish, Frienship. "When you move into a new area" said Lottie, "You have to be careful on who you trust. Because they can like, use you for their own purposes."

**Starling Academy, Garden.**

Georgia was wrapping up her blindfold navigation when she saw a beatnik boy studying the garden. Lottie quickly recognized the beatnik, "Hey Nico" Lottie greeted.

"Hey my lovely Lottie" Nico greeted as he kissed her hand, "How was training."

"Groovy" answered Lottie, "What brings you to our school garden.

"Studying up on some blushbelles" he answered, "Care to join?"

"Sure" Lottie answered back as she joined in.

Georgia and Alesha thought what Lottie and Nico were doing was very adorable.

**The End**


End file.
